The Legend of Zelda: Warriors of the Future
by SamuraiLink
Summary: Link meets TeamFortress Classic in this epic struggle between evil forces in Hyrule. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. One in a Million

**Notice:** I do not own either of the games that this story is based on. TeamFortress is licensed by VALVe. The Legend of Zelda is licensed by Nintendo. This story is completely ficticious. Any relation to persons, places, or events is completely coincedental.

**The Legend of Zelda: Warriors of the Future**

**Prologue: A New Form of Gladiator**

The year is 2010. A new form of warfare has emerged with the discovery of molecular transportation. Countries would no longer have millions die because of conflicts with other nations.The new system is very advanced. Once selected for your country's military, you are required to implant a microchip in your body by way of surgery. This microchip, when activated in battle arena's worldwide, exchanges human life, with renewable "digital" life. This new form of warfare has become not only the primary type of battle between nations, but it has also become the largest form of entertainment in the world. Battles are held in arena's sanctioned by the United Combat Assembly. The World Battle Tournament has become the biggest yearly tournament in the history of mankind. This is where our story begins.

The 304th Armored Combat Regiment. A small american battle squad that has been chosen to take part in the World Battle Tournament. Life for this squad is much like the rest of the other squads from around the globe who have also been selected to represent their countries for the tournament. Wake-up early in the morning for practice with their shotguns and nailguns in the Shooting Ranges, Improve their agility by running the obstacle courses, and enhancing their fighting skills in Live-Fire exercises. This squad however was different from all the others. While the rest of the countries relied on ranks to figure out who was the commander, the 304th had no ranks, no established leader. Each member had the same rights as all of the rest. They each also had nicknames for which they went by. Each nickname refered to their specific classification of weapons and speed.

**Chapter One: One in a Million**

As the dawn of the Opening Ceremonies approached, the 304th Armored Combat Regiment awoke earlier than they usually did for training. They wanted to start training in the stadium before the ceremonies slowed movement to a crawl. The team geared up and headed for the battle arena.

"Hey Radar!" shouted the medium-sized medic of the team.

Upon hearing his name, the scout whirled around and walked back beside the medic. "What can I do ya for, Doc?" Radar asked intently.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my conc-jump somemore." replied Doc, "I have been practicing like you told me but I still have yet to get the hang of it. I think it's my timing. I keep thinking there should be one more beep than there aught to be."

Radar laughed, "Yeah, that was the hard part for me also. It didn't take much more than three or four weeks before I got it down to a science. Now I'm untouchable."

The two laughed and ran to join the rest of the group. A stocky man was talking up a storm when the two rejoined the group. He was the pyro of the team.

"Yeah, Hawk keeps telling me that the African's are the team to beat this year." said the stocky soldier, "I told him that that may be true, but they better watch where they are when I'm in the area. I'll mow 'em down so that they gotta respawn and run all the way back from their base, just to have to respawn again."

The group laughed.

"You wish Scorch." said the rocket-baring soldier in the front of the group.

"Shut up Crowbar!" yelled Scorch. "I'd walk all over you a million times before you could knock me out once."

Crowbar laughed and turned back around. The squad liked to see who was the better overall warrior by going at each other in mulches at their home arena. As they walked into the stadium Doc pointed out that someone was missing from the group.

"Where's Ghost guys? He was here just a second ago."

"He probably forgot to get something from his room and went back to get it." Hawk stated. "Ready to get started?"

"READY!"

The boom of the voices as the murged together to make one massive voice was astounding. The 5 soldiers dropped their bags and started getting ready for training. Hawk walked over to the arena controls to setup the course and powerup the impenetrable barrier between the the arena and the seats. As he entered in the course name and time-limit, he heard Ghost yell at him and walk up next to him.

"What did you say?" Hawk asked.

Ghost was the team's spy. He was quieter than death itself when he wanted to be and yet he had ears like a fox.

"I said you should startup the sniper arena. We still haven't finished the scrimmage between you and I." Ghost replied, "You can take any person out with your rifle laying down, but get in close and your a sitting duck."

Already Crowbar had started climbing the walls of the arena using the power of his rocket launcher. He rocket-jumped up to the ledge of the seating area and yelled back at Hawk.

"Come on, Hawk. Let's get this show on the road."

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Hawk yelled back in disapproval. "Get down off of there."

"Yes Mother." laughed Crowbar.

Scorch yelled at Crowbar to come over to him. Crowbar obeyed and shot himself over to where he wanted to go.

"Yo?" Crowbar said, once he had reloaded his launcher.

"Let's have a one on one." Scorch said excitedly, "Pyro versus Infantry. Whatda ya say man?"

Crowbar though for a moment. After about a minute he decided to go along with it.

"Haven't done one of those against you in a long time." he said.

They each walked over to opposite ends of the arena. Hawk activated the 2fort course, started up the respawn program, sounded the horn and off they went, shooting rockets everywhere. Crowbar rocketed up to the top area of the red sides battlements, then turned around and rocketed over to the opposite side of the map where Scorch was ready and waiting for him to land. When Crowbar landed Scorch shot a flame rocket at the ground where he was at. Suddenly both combatants were thrown against the walls that backed them and were knocked out cold. The rocket that Scorch had shot had collided with one that Crowbar had shot at the exact same instant. The combination had created a massive shockwave which not only knocked them out, but threw the rest of the team on the sidelines on the floor as well. The entire 304th was knocked out, unaware of what they had done.


	2. Hyrule's Hero

**Chapter Two: Hyrule's Hero**

As dawn broke on the town of Hyrule and the shops started to open, a young boy dressed in green emerged from his home. Having just defeated the evil Vaati and having saved Hyrule from the clutches of evil yet again, Link decided that it was time for a vacation. Putting on his new hat that he had recieved from the minish elder Ezlo the night before, Link began walking toward the walls of Hyrule Town. As he walked through the gates which led into town, he saw three other boys picking on a smaller boy on the other side of the square. Link, after deciding to help the small boy, started walking toward the small group. One of the bigger boys noticed Link walking towards them, grabbed one of the other boys, who in turn grabbed the other, and ran off toward the outskirts of town. Link decided to spare them the speech of not picking on other kids. He walked over to the small boy.

"Are you alright?" Link asked the boy.

The boy cowered in fear of Link, "Don't hurt me..." the boy said.

"I had no intention of doing anything to you." Link stated in a puzzled voice.

The boy was somewhere around the age of 7. He looked at Link in fear at first, not knowing what Link would do. Finally, after reassuring himself that this boy would not hurt him, the boy became more talkative. He stood up and inquired to Link as to what his name was.

"My name is Link." came the reply, "I am on my way to Hyrule Castle."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"I must speak with the King about very important matters." Link answered.

The boy looked confused, "About what?" he asked.

"None of your concern," Link told him in a sharp tone that nearly scared the boy again, "I have told you my name, what is your name?"

"Isaac, I live in that house in the corner of town with my sister." he replied. The boy pointed toward the southeast town wall.

"Ok Isaac, I must be heading to the Castle now. Head on home and I will come visit you when I finish." Link told him.

Link turned and headed off in the direction of the castle. _'I must get to the castle and talk with the king about what to do with the Four Sword'_ Link thought silently.

Issac looked to the ground. "Are you the man who saved Hyrule?" he asked.

This stopped Link dead in his tracks. He hadn't talked to anyone about the battle. How would this boy know about the battle with Vaati? A million questions raced through his head. Link slowly turned back toward the boy. Almost telepathically the boy began to explain how he knew.

"I saw you in town last night heading for the castle. I wondered what you were doing so I followed you. I had to find another way into the castle because of the guards." The boy started reminding Link how he had first gained access to Hyrule Castle when he was a boy. "I had just found a way into the castle," Issac continued, "when I heard a large crash. The ground started to shake and I decided that it would be a bad idea to stick around. I had just started to turn around when I heard a scary voice start to say something. The voice came from the roof of the castle. I looked up and saw you jump toward the monster with your sword. That is when I left."

After the boy had finished Link asked, "So, Is there something I can do for you?"

"Teach me to use a sword the way you do." Issac replied in that voice that adults can't help but give into.

Luckily Link was only a teenager. Immediately he denied the child's request and headed off toward the castle.

"Sorry kid, I work alone." Link told him as he walked off.

Issac looked at the ground, then took off running toward his house in the opposite direction. Link knew this would not be the last he saw of Issac. He would come running to him everytime Link arrived in the town and follow him around until he left the town. Link exited the town through the northern gates and headed off toward Hyrule Castle. As he walked toward the castle drawbridge he saw a shadowy figure run between the trees. He reached for the Four Sword which was located in the sheath attached to his side. It was probably just the kids playing a prank. That was what happened alot around Hyrule.

"Who's there?" Link yelled, "I'm on my way to Hyrule Castle. I don't want any trouble."

There was an awkward silence that sent chills up Link's spine. After a few moments of this Link released his grip on the Four Sword and once more headed off for Hyrule Castle. Link was met at the gate by a tall, burly man whom immediately told Link that his name was Burke.

"I was told to wait here for you to arrive and escort you to the king's chamber." Burke informed Link, "The King would like to thank you for saving Princess Zelda, and all of Hyrule from Vaati."

Link went red in the face upon the mention of Zelda's name. "There's no need to thank me. I would have done it even if the King had chosen someone else." he responded.

Burke smiled and led Link to the castle doors. "What was it like?" Burke asked upon entering the castle.

"What was what like?"

"The fight with Vaati? Did he scare you? How hard was he to beat?" Burke clarified.

"Not too hard." Link replied, "He didn't scare me all that much because I have beaten alot of other monsters before."

Burke listened intently to Link explain the battle with Vaati the night before. After Link finished they realized how long they had actually been standing at the door. Burke reached to grab the handle to the King's Chamber. Just as he was about to grasp the handle the door swung open and one of the King's messengers ran out. Burke grasped his hand in pain and motioned for Link to follow him inside. Upon entering the chamber, both men took a knee in honor of the King.

"Hello Link," the King's voice boomed loud in Link's ears, "I'm glad we can finally meet un somewhat pleasant conditions."

"Somewhat?" Link inquired, "What happened now?"

The King's voice went from friendly, to serious the moment Link finished his question. The King sighed as he began telling the newest crisis that has become of Hyrule.

"One of the townspeople reported seeing a large object fall from the sky and crash in the Minish Forest. In fact, I just sent one of my messengers to the forest to investigate." The King said.

Upon hearing this, Burke grasped his hand harder and winced in even more pain. Link looked concerned at the injured soldier.

"Link," said The King, "Why don't you stay for dinner. I'm sure my daughter would like to thank you for saving her from Vaati."

Link's face turned red again, "Thank you for the offer, Milord, but I'm afraid I will have to turn you down."

The King looked at him with a puzzled look. Who would dare deny an invitation to dinner with royalty?

"I've decided to head out on another adventure on my own and would like to request that I be able to keep the Four Sword for this adventure." Link stated, "I must pay a visit to the Minish Elder in the forest."

"Very well Link. I grant you the Four Sword." The King replied, sighing a little upon finishing. An idea jumped into The King's head. "On one condition will I allow this."

Link looked at The King with a puzzled look on his face, "Anything, Milord."

The King smiled, "You must stay here and wait for my messenger to return with a report on what he found in the Minish Forest."

Link started to protest, but stopped himself. It was concidered treason to disregard the requests of royalty. Link sighed, "So, Milord, what is for dinner?"


	3. New Places, New Peoples

**Chapter Three: New Places, New Peoples**

As the feeling returned to his body, Scorch began to come to. He slowly opened his eyes and let the blinding light from the sun shine into his eyes. After a few moments of laying and looking upward, he decided that he would go and try to wake the others up. Slowly, he began to sit himself up and survey the scene. Everything seemed just the way it had been earlier that morning. Upon closer inspection, however, he realized that Ghost was nowhere to be found. Scorch quickly stood up and ran down the hallway which led between the stadium and their bedrooms. When he finally arrived at Ghost's room, he knocked on the door. No answer. What could he be doing? Scorch decided to head back to the arena and awaken his sleeping friends. He began to run back down the hallway in the direction of the arena. As he rounded the corner he found a glowing green object floating in midair.

"What in the hell?" he said to himself, "What the hell is that?

He walked over to the object and inspected it closer. Bending over, he picked up a rock, and threw it toward the center of the light.

"It disappeared!" he exclaimed with shock.

"Yes."

The voice from behind him scared him. He turned around and was suddenly face to face with Ghost.

"Where'd you come from?" Scorch asked, startled to have seen him.

"Didn't your parents ever give you the talk?" Ghost replied, the expression on his face remaining emotionless.

"No, I'm serious, I ran to your room to see if you were in there and nobody answered."

"Well, I'm here now am I not?" Ghost said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess." Scorch's attention was directed toward Hawk. He was coming to. Scorch ran over to him and asked him if he was alright. After establishing that all his fingers and toes were still intact he quietly nodded and stood up.

"Well, It doesn't look as though they are going to wake up anytime soon. Think we should move them, Hawk?" Scorch seemed worried about the other three.

"Yeah, I guess we better." Hawk said, "It would be bad to leave them for the Tournament Committee to find them lying here upon the Opening Ceremonies."

Just after Hawk finished his sentence, they all heard a strange, high pitched voice come from within the glowing object.

"What is it?" the voice asked.

"I don't know." answered a second voice, this one much deeper in tone, "I should return to the King."

"I must also return to my village." the first voice stated as well, "The Elder will be waiting for me to report this as well."

The three soldiers looked at each other, then back at the object. None of them knew what this was that was floating in front of them. Yet, they all knew that to find out, they must step into it.

"I guess I'll go first." Scorch said whiningly. He slowly stepped toward the object, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

In a flash, it was over. He had been transported through this portal, it seemed, to a place that looked like the middle ages. He stood up, looked around, and stepped to the left and awaited the next person to go through.

A blinding light emitted from the object and after his eyes adjusted, he saw that Ghost had stepped through the portal.

"WOW!" Ghost said energetically, "What a ride!"

Suddenly, the portal began to disappear. It closed to the size of an american dime before stopping. A voice from above began speaking to them.

"Welcome to the land of Hyrule." the voice spoke strong and deep.

"What the hell?" Scorch exclaimed, "Where is that voice coming from?"

Again the voice spoke, "I'm up here you idiot."

Scorch looked up to see a small squirrel-like creature looking at him. Yet he saw no person. "Where?" he asked again.

The voice began to get angry and spoke in an even harsher tone than before. "I'm right here!" said the squirrel, "Are you blind?"

"Uh... Ghost... That squirrel just spoke." Scorch began to back away from the squirrel, the squirrel yelled angrily at Scorch.

"I'm not a squirrel! I'm a raccoon." it said in disgust.

"You look like a squirrel." Scorch said, beginning to snicker.

The animal began to tell it's sad tale. "Well," it said softly, "It was last spring. I was running through the town just up the road, when I was cornered by these three boys. They caught me, but I managed to bite one of them in the chin. They took me to a house and painted me like a squirrel."

Ghost laughed, and Scorch did the same.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME! I AM TO BE GIVING YOU A QUEST TO FULFILL! You have been selected to aid the Chosen One in fighting the spirit of darkness. If you fail in this quest, you will never see your friends in your world again. If you are to succeed, you will be granted the right to return to your home. Go brave warriors. Use the weapons that are within the trunk of the tree to your right in your battles. The one you must seek is a young boy named Link. God speed warriors."

The portal finished closing and Scorch and Ghost were all alone.

"Where the hell are we?" Scorch asked, "Is this a dream?"

Ghost reached over and pinched Scorch on the back of the neck. "Does it feel like a dream, doofus?"

Scorch flinched in pain. "No," he responded, "but, somethings aren't always what they seem."

Ghost stood up and reached in the bag that he carried on his back. From his bag, he pulled a compass. The compass read that the direction he was facing was Northwest. He argued in his mind whether or not to head off in search of this Link.

"Where are you going?" Scorch asked, "Are you crazy? You'll starve to death."

"The only way I'll starve is by staying here with you." replied Ghost.

"At least let me come with you."

"Your a big boy. You can come with me if you want."

As they started off toward the North of Hyrule, Scorch wondered whether or not he would ever see his home again.


	4. The Cafe Banquet

**Chapter Four: The Cafe Banquet**

Dinner had just been served when the King's messenger returned from the Forest. He was out of breath from running between the castle and the forest.

"Sire," he exclaimed, "This object is like nothing we have ever seen before."

The King's rubbed his chin with his forefinger. "Send four knights to investigate further. You are to lead them to the location, Link." said The King.

Link looked up at the King with a mouthful of noodles. He had planned on heading out to see faraway lands. Visit friends he had made on his first set of adventures. He finished what was in his mouth before he began to speak.

"Milord, I was planning on going on another adventure." he stated, "This will surely be enough for the Royal Guard to investigate."

The King thought about what had been said for a moment before he replied.

"Link, you're right. I apologize for trying to get you to help." The King said.

"No need to apologize, Milord. If I were to be staying, I would gladly help the Royal Guard."

Dinner finished without interruption and, after a little catching up with Princess Zelda, Link was off to visit Din in Holodrum. As Link left the castle, he felt a sudden urge to go investigate the crash site. He started walking back to town. Once again, a shadowy figure followed him most of the way to Hyrule Town. As Link headed into the town walls, he quickly drew his blade and thrust it behind him. Slowly, he turned around, and found himself, face to face with Ezlo. The blade, though it did pierce the fabric of Ezlo's robe, did not lacerate his skin.

"Good Job, Link!" Ezlo said, "Didn't expect to see me here again did you?"

Link smiled and returned the Four Sword to it's sheath. "Never did I believe that I would see you again." he said as he embraced Ezlo.

Ezlo laughed, "Surprises come to those who earn them young friend."

"Come to town and have a cup of coffee with me."

Ezlo accepted his invitation, and they headed into town.

After what seemed like an eternity, Scorch and Ghost finally came upon a small house. They decided to knock on the door and maybe someone could help them find Link. As they climbed the steps to the front door, a shiny, ruby-like object caught Scorch's attention. He walked over to where the object was buried, grabbed ahold of a corner of it, and pulled it from the ground.

"I bet this is very valuable." Scorch said, holding up the green ruby.

"Dunno," Ghost replied, "Stick it in your pocket and if we come up to a pawn or something, we might find out."

Scorch put the ruby in his pocket and waited for Ghost to knock on the door. Just as Ghost was about to knock, the door opened and an old man stepped out.

"Can I help you Gentlemen?" the man asked.

"I don't know, Sir. We are looking for a person by the name of Link. Perhaps you have seen him?" Ghost told the old man.

The old man's smile deadened, "Link, well... um... he's my grandson. He isn't here right now. He is probably in town at the Rupee Game Shop, or he is at the Cafe."

Noticing that the man's stature had hardened upon the mention of Link's name, Ghost motioned for Scorch to follow him. They made their way down the front steps and toward the town.

"So, how did you manage to return to our world?" Link asked Ezlo, when they found an open table at the Cafe.

"Well, it wasn't very easy." Ezlo began, "First, I was called upon to come to my village's town hall. When I got there, the mayor told me that it was a miracle that I was still alive. I told him that my body may be alive, but my soul was dead."

"Why would you say something like that?" Link asked in a puzzled voice.

"Well, I liked this land. I told of our adventure against Vaati, and then told them that the door was to close, and I had to make a decision."

"What decision was that? To leave us?"

"Yes. I told the king that I was heartbroken for having to leave you and Zelda." Ezlo told him.

"That still doen't answer my question." Link said, still looking for an answer.

Ezlo sighed, "After hearing my story, the mayor granted me permission to return. He is the most powerful minish wizard in my land. He opened a portal back to here, which allowed me to come back."

"So that is what the boy was talking about." Link muttered to himself.

Link had been so interested in what Ezlo was saying that he didn't notice that Scorch and Ghost had entered the building. They walked up to the counter and asked the waitress if she had seen Link. She replied that she had, and that he was sitting at table number two. She pointed them to the table and then returned to what she had been doing.


End file.
